


Naked and Afraid with Arthur and Merlin

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Sick Merlin (Merlin), naked and afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: It is day seven for Merlin and Arthur on the television showNaked and Afraid. They are hungry and thirsty, and Merlin is sick, but Arthur finds a way to take care of Merlin... in more ways than one.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Naked and Afraid with Arthur and Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the 2020 Kinkalot challenge #4 (thirst and hunger). I have added quite a bit to it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

His day seven morning interview complete, Merlin sighed and began the short trek back to his and Arthur's shelter. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but as he looked towards the darkening sky, he shook his head. It seemed as though there would be no sleep for him. 

Most people slept well during inclement weather, but of course Merlin just had to be the exception to the rule. He wouldn't exactly say he had a phobia about thunder and lightning, but he really really didn't like either. Wouldn't Arthur just love to know that interesting morsel of information! He would no doubt tease Merlin for it.

As if things weren’t already bad enough.

Neither he nor Arthur had eaten anything nutritious in three days and Merlin was still feeling the effects of drinking bad water the day before. After admitting he couldn't go on as he was, medical personnel had given him an IV several hours earlier. The fluids had helped somewhat, but he continued to feel nauseous and was weak, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping matters. 

He was thankful that the camera crew had given him some privacy and hoped they would continue to do so, but he doubted their goodwill would extend for much longer. This was a television show he was on, after all. Naked, hungry, thirsty, and sick contestants were what the audience craved.

“Are you feeling any better?” Arthur (looking well-rested and attractive as ever) asked as he rolled over and looked at Merlin, who had sat by the fire to warm up. 

Merlin made sure the pouch that contained his knife and a cup he had found on day two covered his privates and shrugged. He didn’t have the energy to answer. If it weren’t for the fact that he would not give in and for the fact that he might have somehow developed a teeny-tiny-okay-huge crush on the gorgeous clotpole, he’d have left the previous night and would now be happily downing a pint and eating fish and chips with Will at The Rising Sun.

A lovely, wishful thought.

Why couldn't it be Will who Merlin lusted after? Why was it that he had a bad habit of falling for irritating dollopheads such as Arthur Pendragon?

Arthur was infuriating. His idea of getting to day twenty-one seemed to be relying on his partner (more like manservant) to do all the work. Yes, he had helped build their shelter and killed, skinned, and prepared a rabbit for them on day one, but since then Merlin had done much of the work. Merlin thought Arthur might be from a wealthy family because he acted like an entitled prat.

Merlin grimaced when a jolt shot through his body.

“You need to eat.”

Merlin glared. “Even if we found something to eat I doubt I’d be able to keep it down. Maybe I’ll go have another look around for some ginger. Surely there has to be some around here. My uncle Gaius told me it is plentiful where we are.”

“But it’s about to rain. You should try to get some sleep. I’ll go have a look around,” Arthur said as he stood and retrieved his pouch.

Merlin wanted to protest, to say that Arthur probably didn’t even know what ginger looked like, but he was too tired to bother. He retrieved his cup and handed it to Arthur before settling onto the bed of leaves he had fashioned for himself and closed his eyes. He listened to Arthur’s foray through the brush until there was no sound but the surrounding fauna. He was sure the thunder would start any minute.

He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew Arthur was seated beside him, the familiar cup in his hand. Merlin pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Did you find some ginger?” he asked hopefully.

Arthur nodded and brought the cup to Merlin’s mouth. “It shouldn’t be too hot, but be careful.” 

Merlin greedily drank the contents. It was a bit hotter than he’d have liked, but all that mattered was maybe it would help his stomach.

“Slow down there, kiddo, we don’t want you spewing this everywhere, do we?” Arthur said teasingly as he moved some of Merlin’s fringe from his forehead. 

Merlin glared but leant into the touch as he closed his eyes. “We are almost the same age, Arthur. I am not a kiddo,” he said mulishly as he reopened his eyes and stared at Arthur, wishing, not for the first time, that he didn’t look so young. His mother repeatedly told him that he should be happy with his boyish looks. He guessed he was, but it most definitely had its drawbacks. Such as in this moment, when Arthur treated him as if he weren't an adult.

Arthur set down the cup and looked down at his lap. “I know that, Merlin,” he replied bitterly, his voice much softer now.

Merlin didn’t understand. “Then why s-”

“Because it’s easier that way, okay? I came here to survive twenty-one days in Bhutan. I didn’t come here to fall for my _Naked and Afraid_ cohort.”

What? Had Merlin heard right? “You fancy me?”

Arthur refused to look at Merlin. “Maybe?”

“Oh my gods,” Merlin said as he sat up. But perhaps he shouldn’t have. Another jolt tore through him. He groaned but then looked at Arthur, determined to have this conversation. “So do you think if we did the dirty deed you wouldn’t survive for fourteen more days?” Erm, had he actually said that?

Arthur finally looked up at him. “You hate me.” It was not a question. 

Merlin threw up his hands and rolled his eyes, thinking that he had not thought this _Naked and Afraid_ thing through enough before signing on. “Well, you haven’t exactly given me reason not to before last night, but in case you haven’t noticed, I seem to be in a constant state of arousal, and though I am not the smartest fish in the ocean, I am fairly certain that neither bad water nor ginger causes such. Only clotpoles such as yourself can do that.”

Merlin had no time to say anything further because Arthur’s lips were crushing into his. The intensity quickly lessened, but feeling those warm, moist lips on his was mana, and when Arthur backed away, Merlin looked panicked and tried to pull him back down. The camera crew would be back at any moment and Merlin was not missing out on this, upset stomach or not!

“Relax, Merlin. Lay back and let me take care of your _clotpole-inducing erection_ ,” Arthur said, his voice husky, his pupils dilated, his cock now at full attention. 

Merlin did as asked and might have moaned at the mere thought of what was about to happen. He felt Arthur’s mouth ghosting over his cock and it felt glorious. At first it was just teasing and a few nips and caresses, but then Arthur took him in inch-by-inch, sucking and licking as he took in more of Merlin with each passing second.

Merlin arched his back but was careful not to hurt Arthur. “Gods, you feel so good.” But then Merlin’s brain caught up to what he and Arthur were doing and he froze. “Shit.”

Arthur let go of Merlin. “What?”

“I’m letting you give me a blow job but don’t even know you. What if you have something?”

Arthur's worried expression morphed into something more serious. “I just got back from the middle east after a six-month tour of duty, Merlin, and I haven't been with anyone in a long while. I assure you I am safe.”

Merlin nodded. The way Arthur said that and the way he was looking at Merlin was all that was needed. Merlin’s nervousness dissipated immediately. “Carry on then.”


End file.
